watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CloverBlondestar
Hi! Hi CloverBlondestar! Would you like to join Project Books? At Project books, you can edit all the books pages and try to get them to Silver level. Please check it out, and leave a join request on our talkpage. Any questions about the project? Just ask me or Rainwillow. If you have questions about the wiki, please ask Cheetahstar or Yatz by leaving a message on the talk page. Thanks! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:35, May 14, 2011(UTC) To join leave a message on the talkpage. Click on the Talk link on this page and add a topic called Join. Then in the message ask if you can join. Make sure you sign using four (4) ~ or click the signature button. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) My warrior cat family Hi. My name is Cloverstar This is me. My mate is called Ferretcloud, she was also my mentor. My father is Cliffleg, named for his long, long legs. I have three littermates: Cinderfang, Dirtstorm and Thornface. Us four have powers. My power is leadership, Cinderfang's power is endless energy, Dirtstorm's power is fighting and Thornface's power is healing. When I was young and me and my siblings were all still alive, we combined our powers to defeat the Dark Forest. After that, my uncle mated Possumflight and had three children: Bumblekit, Briarkit and Berrykit. Also, Dirtstorm mated Featherflight and had Birchkit. The Dark Forest then is angry at their defeat, so they inheret Berrykit, Possumflight and Borrisflower. Possumflight and Borrisflower are killed, but Berrykit survived and was latter treated like any other kit, which I thought was good for Berrykit. At that time I was Cloverflight, and fierce warrior. After the attack, Bumblekit, Berrykit, Briarkit and Birchkit became apprentices. Bumblepaw was mentored by Dirtstorm, Berrypaw was mentored by Cinderfang, Briarpaw was mentored by Ferretcloud and I was given Birchpaw. It wasn't long before they became warriors taking the names Bumblefur, Berrylight, Briarpelt and Birchfrost. Thyen I became Deputy after the death of Hollypath. ThunderClan was in peace. Then, two rogues called Dawn and Shine came. They became warriors known as Dawnshine and Shinebee. Dawnshine mated Shinebee and went to the nursery. I mated Ferretcloud and she went into the nursery with Dawnshine. And that was when my child was born: Nightkit. At the same time of his birth, Thornface nearly died. StarClan decided to take his power from him, instead of his life. He was still a medicine cat, just very feeble. Dawnshine gave birth to Silverkit. And, then, that leaf-bare, Shinebee died. So when Silverkit and Nightkit became warrior apprentices, Silverpaw was mentored by Dawnshine in respect. Nightpaw was given to Cinderfang. Cinderfang was so lucky to be so young and to already have had two apprentices! Nightpaw, though, was given Thornface's power when it was taken from him, so he became Thornface's apprentice. I thought it was quite funny because he was about to be a warrior, so he would have to be an apprentice for a long time. Eventually he became Nightfoot, and Silverpaw became Silverwing. Thornface thought, and realised that he was useless, and that Nightfoot had taken his power, so he thought that if he killed Nightfoot, he could get it back. But, he forgot that Nightfoot had had moons of warrior training and he had not even been near warrior training, so it turned out Thornface was killed, killed for the life of Nightfoot. Thornface went to the place of no stars, more rightfully known as the Dark Forest. Then, Silverwing moved into the nursery with somecat's kits. She wouldn't tell anycat who's kits they were, but she swore in the name of StarClan they were Clan born. They were later named Blackkit, Nightkit and Silverkit. Littlestar died, so I became the leader of ThunderClan, Ferretcloud my first deputy. Blackkit, Nightkit and Silverkit were warriors with the names Blackwing, Nightclaw and Silverfoot before Nightfoot finally owned up to being the father. I was shocked bacause that meant that the kits were my Grandkits! Silverfoot was so shocked she had a heart attack, and cardiovascular problems. She died. Nightclaw mated Birchfrost's daughter Mouseheart and had Flamekit, Applekit and Jaykit. When they were warriors with the name Flamestorm, Appleflight and Jaypelt, Flamestorm received a prophecy saying he was meant to be medicine cat. Cinderfang, Dirtstorm, Ferretcloud and Featherflight became elders, so I picked Birchfrost (he had mentored Blackwing) as deputy. RiverClan's exiled medicine cat took Flamestorm's place, and Flamestorm went back to warrior duties. Flamestorm had all the powers combined (revealed in a prophecy), so I, even though he had not mentored, named him deputy of ThunderClan. Now I wonder what will happen next for my Clan? Concerning PB Please see the Project books Page for details of what is happening at the minute. Thanks! Also, you are becoming fairly inactive on the project. If your inactivity continues, you will, unfortunately, be removed from the project. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that sounds amazing! Thank you for telling me, I'll take you off the elders list. Have a good time! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC)